parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon goes to Treasure Planet (Workprint Version With Deleted Scenes)/Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Recap - A Troll in Central Park Part 1 Chapters and Scenes Opening Credits/A Young Boy's Dream The Digi-Squad's Arrival on Montressor/Flying Prohibited!? The Benbow Inn/Meet The Piñatas Billy Bones' Warning/The Digi-Squad's Memories Later that night, Jim, Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon has been sitting on top of the roof of the Benbow Inn, the Hawkins' restaurant and lodging facility. They were throwing pebbles. Patamon (looking up in the sky): Oh, I wish those two cops wouldn't ban us from flying for a month. I truly adore flying. Tentomon: We all adore flying, Patamon. But to them, it's against the law to go into some areas that are forbidden. Biyomon: Even so, as long as we're cuffed, we'll never be able to digivolve to our other levels. Delbert (talking to Mrs. Hawkins, the other Digimon, the Duelists and the Piñatas, while Jim, Patamon, Biyomon and Tentomon overhear): I don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like felon...fellow, fellow like Jim. Hudson: Delbert's right. Try not to get yourself so uptight. Sarah: Managing? I met the end of my rope. Ever since his father left, well, Jim's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is. He built his first Solar Surfer when he was eight. And yet he's failing at school, he is constantly in trouble and when I talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. I don't know, guys. I've tried everything. A few seconds later, Yugi and Joey came out to see Jim and the three Digimon. Yugi: There you are. Oh, and to think about you three being cuffed by the wings for a ridiculous charge of flying here on this planet. Joey: Guys, we're sorry about you. Biyomon: It wasn't your fault. Patamon: Yeah, that's right. Tentomon: At least, it's for our own good. Yugi: Suddenly, a space shuttle came out of nowhere, and Jim, Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon, Yugi, and Joey look up to see it. Biyomon: What was that? Yugi: It must be a space shuttle. Joey: It is. Patamon: Look! They see the space shuttle go by as it landed in a disturbing crash. Jim and three of the Digimon slid off the roof to run to the ship's owner only to see if he or she was okay. Jim: Hey! Mister? Mister, you're okay in there, right? Tentomon: Most of us know how to recover those who are injured. A hand came along touching the glass door and startling Jim and our heroes. The door opened, and out came an alien sailor feeling sick and pail. Along with him was a small treasure chest. The sailor gets up and grabs Jim by the shirt collar just to give him a warning. Alien Sailor: Me chest, lad. (gasping and groaning) Yugi: Are you an alien? Alien Sailor: Aye! I am a alien. (groans) Joey: What's going on? Alien Sailor: He'll be coming soon. Can't let them find this. Jim: Who's coming? Tentomon: And who else are you talking about beside "he"? Biyomon: It better not be Lord Dragaunus, right? Patamon: What about the newly recovered Bad Rap? Joey: Alien Mephilas and his army of kaiju (monsters)? Biyomon: Or even worse, two new bad guys: the Shredder and Krang. Tentomon: That makes a total of four main villains of ours per team. No, five! Gatomon: Don't forget that if neither the Shredder or Krang cannot do the job themselves, then they're sending those muscle bound mutants, Bebop and Rocksteady, to go after us if they have already defeated the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Joey: Are you sure about them? Alien Sailor: The first one? Yes. But the other ones including this Alien Mephilas? No. Plus, he's not alone. I can hear him. Those gears, and gyros clicking and whirling like the devil himself. And I can also hear the hissing and snarling of that reptilian fiend himself, too. Patamon: That's it then, you mean Dragaunus! But we don't know the other guy you were talking about. Jim: You hit your head there pretty hard, huh? Alien Sailor (picking his chest up): He's after me chest. That fiendish cyborg and his band of cohorts. And so is that blasted lizard and his prehistoric minions. Tentomon: You mean Siege, Chameleon and Wraith as well? Yugi: Sir, we know who Dragaunus and his minions are. They're the Saurians, sworn enemies of the Mighty Ducks, who along with the Digi-Squad and the Samurai Pizza Cats, defeat almost a lot of times in defending the Earth. Joey: The Alien Mephilas we know is the arch-enemy of the Ultra Brothers, spacemen from the Nebula M78 in the 40th Galaxy, better known as the Land of Light. He is also plotting to control the Earth until he is defeated by Ultraman just like the last time during the time of the Science Patrol. Tentomon: And who form and lead the Foot Clan of Japan? The Shredder, formerly known as Oroku Saki, and that brain-like monster, Krang of Technodrome. Alien Sailor: Oh, yes, I understand. Yugi: By the way, are you saying that the Saurians are coming? Alien Sailor: Aye! But they'll have to prior with old Billy Bones' cold gag fingers before I.... Before he could finish his sentence, Billy Bones who the alien sailor's name is begins to have a heart attack. Biyomon: Guys, he might need our help. Patamon: You're right, Biyomon. Come on, you too, Jim. We better bring him inside before he's a goner like some of our old friends back in the our home in the Digital World. Jim: Come on, give us your arm. That's it. With no time to lose, Jim, the Digimon and the duelists lift Billy up and take him inside to keep warm. Billy Bones: Good lads and lass. Jim: Mom's gonna love this. Patamon: Same for the guys as well. Back inside the inn, the other Digimon, the duelists and the Piñatas continue to talk while most of the group watch the rain from the window. Fergy: Whoa! It's raining Kitty Floss and Bark Bark out there. Joey: Don't you mean "raining cats and dogs"? Paulie: Nah, most of us think of our kind instead of some other creatures that look like us, but only real. Mrs. Hawkins (turning the curtains): Thanks for listening, guys, especially you Delbert. (sitting on her chair and sighing) It helps. Franklin: Aw, cheer up, Sarah. One day you will soon understand that Jim dude will look after himself. Delbert: Franklin's right. It's going to be okay. You'll see. Mrs. Hawkins: I keep dreaming that when I open that door (opening her locket and looking at the holograms of Jim in his childhood), and there he'll be just the way he was. A smiling happy little boy holding a new pet and begging me to let him keep it. Sarah starts to smile as she remembers the good old days. When Delbert opens the door, he sees Jim, Yugi, Joey Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon holding the injured Billy Bones wanting to bring inside to keep safe and warm. Sarah, the Piñatas and the rest of the Digi-Squad gasps upon seeing them as well. Sarah: James Pleiades Hawkins, what... Jim: Mom, he's hurt bad. Gomamon: Why did you decide to bring him in here for? Patamon: He's weak, and he also wanted us to be warned about a cyborg. Agumon: A cyborg? Biyomon: Exactly. He's coming with the Saurians. Palmon: What? The Saurians again? Tentomon: Yes, Palmon. They were still not through with us apparantly. Joey: They won't even forget about the last time we first saw and then fought those toughest lizards from space during Yugi's battle with Anubis and his toad monster. They fled to let those two try to destroy us. Tristan: Joey? Terror Toad was Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's monster, remember? Years ago, before Anubis resurrected him on his release from his tomb. Joey: I know what you mean, we all have the point as courtesy of Gennai. Gabumon: But come to think of it, those Saurian beasts don't know when to forget about their plans to take over the Earth. Agumon: I agree with you, Gabumon. (turning to Jim): Jim? Jim: Yes, Agumon? Agumon: Since you don't know anything about the Saurians and almost a lot more bad guys of the universe, perhaps we should tell you all about them... As Agumon began to explain about their enemies, we cut to the flashback showing the events of the Mighty Ducks in Puckworld. "Space Pirates" and "Saurians!"/Destruction of the Benbow Inn/Concerns About the Saurians Agumon: What happened? Yugi: Billy Bones...is gone. Gatomon: We're in a house with a dead alien, and this was supposed to be a kids' movie. Joey: Gosh, Gatomon. That's a brief funny version of Rizzo's line in Jim Henson's Muppet Treasure Island. Tristan: That was Disney's second motion picture adaptation of Treasure Island, following the 1950 live action feature. Gabumon: That is why he just died. Gomamon (feeling sorry): Poor Billy. Mrs. Hawkins (shocked): Oh! Suddenly, lights of a shadowy ship appeared, and Mrs. Sarah Hawkins gasps as the Digi-Squad looked out too. Agumon: It's the Saurians and the Pirates. Fergy: Don't tell me they're coming to get candy and toys from us by bashing us into pieces? The ship makes a landing, and the pirates, along as the Saurians' hunter drones, leaped out of it to search for Billy Bones and his treasure. Jim peaks out through the window and sees them coming this way. Jim: Quick! We gotta go! Agumon: Hurry, run! Tea: Let's go, guys! Franklin: Every piñata for himself! Agumon's Adventures Series Eyecatch #1 - Agumon's Adventures Series Eyecatch #2 - Chapters/Scenes The Saurian's Sinister Ideas/ On Earth, and in Domino City, Wraith and Chameleon were going into a house which actually turned out to Lord Dragaunus' space craft in disguise, the Raptor. Wraith: Oh, Chameleon. Why do we have to hide the Raptor in this gloomy neighborhood? Chameleon: Honey, I'm home. Lord Dragaunus (turning to Chameleon and Wraith): Well, did you get it? Chameleon (laughing sarcastically): Did we get it? Can you believe this guy? (embarrassingly explaining in a serious way) No, we didn't get it. Lord Dragaunus (outraged): WHAT!? You blithering incompetent idiots! You failed me again! In anger, Dragaunus fires his laser gauntlet at one of his Hunter Drones and destroys it. Lord Dragaunus: I know it's out there! I pinpointed its location within a five mile radius! Chameleon: But boss, after we double checked the Benbow restaurant we have burned down, there was nothing but ashes and soot. Wraith: The Digi-Squad and these primitive owners of that restaurant don't always know how to do anything with a futuristic treasure map, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: Somewhere, on the Planet Montressor, is a puzzle-like orb which is a map, and with some use to it, we shall find the lost planet called Treasure Planet and find enough riches to melt and weld. That way, the Balerium Crystals will power up the Raptor, and we will soon rule the Earth for GOOD! (hits the control buttons and making the monitor show statics) But I must have that map to find all of those riches! Get out of here! (fires another energy blast from his laser gauntlet at another hunter drone, and it also explodes) Sorry! I'm not myself today! The Saurian Overlord even destroys another of his robotic minion. Chameleon: I know someone who will bring us the map. But you've got to ask me nice. Lord Dragaunus (aiming his gauntlet at Chameleon): Tell me right now or I'll blow you out INTO A THOUSAND PIECES! Chameleon: Okay. That's nice enough. (shape-shifts into Yami Yugi Muto and mimicking him) But unfortunately, "my lord", I can never be your chosen one to find you the map to locate Treasure Planet. That's why the Digimon, and we duelists on their side; all in one hero team as the Digi-Squad, will have the right to defend the universe including Earth from you and any other villains you hire with work alongside with. And in order to do so; to fight you again. (transforms back to normal) Wraith: Oh, and I suppose the duelist boy Yugi will be just dying to help us. Lord Dragaunus: No, but I know someone who will help us get it. Long John Silver. Prepare the Dimensional Gateway. We're going back to Montressor. Siege: Wait, Lord Dragaunus! What about the Shredder and Krang at Technodrome. Won't they come with us too? They're still one of your evil associates of your not-yet-named villain team. Lord Dragaunus: Yes, Siege. But I'm afraid both Krang and the Shredder don't have to come. They still have Bebop, Rocksteady and their new general Injurin' Joe in the time period of a mouse boy called Tom Sawyer, on the money-collecting rampage. Chameleon: But what if the Digimon will... Lord Dragaunus: Be quiet! I know that the Digimon has already arrived on Montressor on a mission to help Silver's chosen cabin boy Jim Hawkins find the Treasure Planet, after defeating the Foot Clan and Troll Queen Gnorga in New York City. But even if they have done to the Shredder, then Bad Rap, Alien Mephilas and even the Chief Weasel, poor little Agumon and his Digi-gang, along with the duelists didn't realize that we Saurians aren't through yet. We'll get rid of them for good surely. This time, without our fellow villains of the galaxies, we'll change the Digi-Squad's mission and the universe's timeline ourselves. And at last, we'll finally destroy these Digital Monsters from the Digital World, now living on Earth as their new home. (laughing wickedly) But first... Wraith: What is the first stage of your new plan, Lord Dragaunus? Lord Dragaunus: When we come to Montressor to team up with Silver, and the two of us meet these Digimon... We'll deceive them by pretending we reform. We should ask them to help us find all the treasure on Treasure Planet. And if we had the same fortune to share with, we'd restore the Digital World back to where it once exists, in the orbit of Earth. Chameleon: Lord Dragaunus (looking toward the viewers which are us, thinking to himself): This is actually a trick on these persistent Digimon. The Earth is still as good as mine, and my assistant space conquers'. (chuckling wickedly) The Quest of Jim Hawkins and the Digi-Squad On Planet Montresser, the Digital Monsters; better known as the Digi-Squad, the Duelists, the Piñatas, Jim Hawkins and his mother Sarah; also known as Mrs. Hawkings, are spending the night with Delbert at his home after their restaurant, the Benbow Inn, got destroyed. Delbert: I've just spoke to the constructionary. Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry Sarah. I believe the old Benbow Inn is burned to the ground. Joey (growling in anger): Those slimy scoundrels! They are going to regret for what they have done to your restaurant, Sarah. And when we find them, I'll give them a piece of my mind! Tristan: Forget about them, Joey. At least, we're all safe together. Agumon: Besides, our duties to protect the galaxies of peaceful planets like the Earth is what we need to worry about. The R.L.S. Legacy John Silver/The Saurians' Error of Ways (and Promise) Setting Sail A Mutiny in the Making/♪ I'm Still Here (Jim's Theme) ♪ A Star Gone Supernova Getting In Too Deep Jim, Patamon, Tentomon and Biyomon Hears the Truth Having heard these familiar voices, three of the Digital Monsters, Biyomon, Patamon and Tentomon, and cabin boy Jim Hawkins peeked out the hole of the barrel to find who is it. They saw that it was Amelia's crew, and along with them were cyborg Long John Silver, and the Digimon's current enemies, the Saurians, arch-nemesis of the Mighty Ducks who previously beat them a lot of time with help from the Digital Monsters from the once-existed Digital World, and the Samurai Pizza Cats from Little Tokyo. Then the group went listening to their conversation. Krailoni: Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting! Hands: There's only three of them left. Siege: What can we do, Lord Dragaunus and Mr. Silver? We got to do a mutiny, somehow! Grewnge: We are wanting to move! Lord Dragaunus: Silence! We understand your complaints, but... Silver: We don't move we got the treasure in hand! Tentomon (whispering): Billy was right. Silver was the same cyborg he was talking about. And even worse, the Saurians are with him. Lord Dragaunus: Since we are also still looking for that map, I'm pretty sure Bones had no choice but to give it to the boy, supervised by those Digimon and their first set of Digi-Squad members; the duelists. Wraith: What about the piñatas, Lord Dragaunus? I believe the Digi-Squad will be a much greater threat to us should they join the Digimon's team, despite the fact that ordinary piñatas could only be destroyed with mutiple hits from children through the use of baseball bats to get sweets at their birthday parties on Earth. Lord Dragaunus: Ahh, no. Not on our watch, Wraith. There's one you thing that cannot be underestimated. Any other creatures or people from other planets or time periods of Earth who support the Digimon will be eliminated too. Not to include a robotic bat-like creature with buttons and a pistol, the one animal who almost resemble the Mighty Ducks' fellow Disney hero, Mickey Mouse; king of the Disney dreams and fantasies, who always beat our Disney Villain leader Maleficent. Siege (chuckling): He means Rockbat from the Animal Village, Chameleon. Chameleon (shape-shifting into Rockbat from Bouken Rockbat or Adventurous Rock-Bat and mimicking him in his Mickey Mouse accent): Yeah, that's me. Ha-ha! But for your information, Siege, as Rockbat... Before continuing with his sentence, Chameleon transforms from Rockbat to his enemy, Dora Danugi, a raccoon dog with two red boxing gloves, a stone armor on his torso with a large belly button and a word "Gong" carved in it and on his chest, and a purple cave. Chameleon (mimicking Dora Danugi's voice with a Jim Cummings accent): I can never fight against me, Dora Danugi, or my master Warujan. (turns back to normal) Scroop: I say we kill 'em all now. Silver (grabbing Scroop angrily) "I say?" What's this "I say!"? Disobey our orders again, like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow, and so help me, you'll be JOINING HIM! And with great speed, Silver throws Scroop at the barrel where Jim, Morph and the three Digimon are still hiding in. They trembled quietly as they start to realize the truth. Tentomon (whispering): So that bug was the one who killed Mr. Arrow. Biyomon (whispering): Quiet. They'll hear us. Scroop: Strong talk, but I know otherwise. As Scroop reaches into the barrel to get a perp without noticing he is reaching for the barrel where he and our heroes were, Jim carefully and silently lends one to him to avoid being discovered. Silver: You got something to say, Scroop? Scroop (taking a perp out): It's that boy and those misfit friends of him. Siege: Are you treating them like your own children? Scroop: No, Siege. (resumes his talk with Silver): You have a soft... (punching a hole in the fruit with his pincer) spot for them. The crew and the Saurians looked at Silver strangely. Silver: Now, mock my words here, the lot of you. I care of one thing and one thing of that only. Lord Dragaunus: And what exactly is that you care of? Silver: Flint's throne! Patamon (thinking to himself): No wonder Silver and Dragaunus are after that map. Whatever are they talking about...? Instantly, Patamon's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Lord Dragaunus as the Saurian Overlord is explaining to SIlver about why he is deceiving him and his fellow Digimon into giving the Saurians a chance to abandon their plan to rule the Earth. Lord Dragaunus: Believe it or not, Silver. The throne of Flint is not exactly what I'd like to share with you. I have a real reason why I'm needing to go to Treasure Planet. Silver: What is your reason then, Dragaunus? Lord Dragaunus: The three Digimon becomes shocked upon hearing what Dragaunus is saying? Patamon (talking to Biyomon through telepathy): Did you hear that, Biyomon? Dragaunus is tricking us like we have to believe his false promise. He really wanted the map to get to Treasure Planet more than Silver does, so that he will use some of the treasure for his evil purpose for world domination. Biyomon (responding back telepathically): So he is, Patamon. But to think needing the treasure to give their Raptor maximum power, he will be going to destroy all the humans and animals on Earth, and replace them with the Saurian race that would be reborn soon. Protecting the Map/The Digital Monsters' Plan to Deceive the Saurians Back B.E.N. Bargaining for the Map Sneaking Back on the Ship and the Raptor The Discovery Siege: We're in ranged at Treasure Planet, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: Prepare to stop...NOW! The mini-size Raptor and the flying boats stopped moving, and back inside of the ship, the Saurians and the Digi-Squad are ready to teleport out. Agumon: Dragaunus, you first. Lord Dragaunus (chuckling): Why won't you go, Agumon? I insist. Agumon: Alright. Come on, Digi-Squad members, let's move together. Digi-Squad: Right! The pirates, the Saurians, the Digital Monsters, the Duelists and the Piñatas, all in their normal sizes, jumped onto the ground, and they begin their search for the treasure in the forest or jungle. Delbert and Amelia, on the other hand, are forced to stay in the boat as the pudgy pirate keeps an eye on them. While taking a look around, Jim, Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon felt that Morph is starting to get scared. Jim calms him down by patting him on the head. Jim: It's okay, Morph. It's okay. Biyomon: And don't worry. We're pretty sure nothing else can go wrong here. B.E.N.(walking to Jim and the three Digimon): Jimmy, guys? I..I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life. WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAMED LUPE!? Jim: B.E.N., shhh. This isn't over yet. Tentomon: You're not going up to that double crosser and talk to him face to face, are you? Jim: Don't be too uptight. I know what I am doing. Both Silver and Dragaunus sees the light again, and it shows a path to the treasure through those bamboo sticks. Silver: We're getting close, lads. (changing his hand into a sword) I smell treasure awaiting. (laughs) Chameleon (imitating Baby Tugs from Care Bears): Oh, goody, goody gosh! The pirates cheered with joy as Silver drags Jim with him, and the Digi-Squad and the Saurians follow them. Silver chops through the bamboo, but as he, Dragaunus and their minions got closer to the spot where the treasure is, they see nothing. Silver: Huh? Where is it? Siege: There's seemed to be some kind of miscalculation, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: WHAT!? Are you saying we came all the way through here just to find nothing but a whole deserted canyon in the middle of nowhere!? Joey: Looks like you just ran out of luck, pal. Tristan: Besides, that map doesn't belong to you nor Silver in the first place. Lord Draugnus: Ah, you're both right, Tristan and Joey. It still belongs to Jim, but not for long. Joey: That's what you think. When the Mighty Ducks come here to Treasure Planet, they'll see that you're gonna be sorry. Tristan: They beat you a lot of times, they can do it again! Lord Dragaunus: QUIET! The Digi-Squad gulped with startle as Dragaunus threatened Tristan and Joey. Lord Dragaunus: Those Mighty Ducks will not come here to Treasure Planet and oppose us again. Be warned, if you don't stop talking about those hockey-playing birds, then I'll rip your heads OFF! Silver: No, Dragaunus! Violence or murder aren't necessary to warn those who disagree with us. Look at the Digi-Squad, they're cooperative and helpful to us. Lord Dragaunus (groans): Well, excuse me. Mustn't lose my temper over them. Silver (turning to the Digi-Squad): Pay no attention to these threats, Digi-Squad. We'll all find these riches, and then it will all be over. You'll still be alive. Remember that bargain of ours! Digi-Squad, Duelists and Piñatas: Aye-aye! Just then the beam of light is starting to take shape and return back to Jim's treasure map. Onus: I see nothing! One great big stinking hunk of nothing! As the light goes back in to the map, Silver questions Jim, Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon about the situation they are in. Silver: What's going on, Jim-O? Jim (trying to open the map again): I don't know. I can't get it opened. Krailoni (angry): We should have never followed this boy... (kicks down Jim to the ground) ...or these... (slaps Biyomon) Digital Monsters! Patamon: Hey, you can't do that! Agumon: Patamon, keep out of this! Gabumon: They'll be alright. Silver: I suggest you get that gizmo going again and fast. Tentomon: He's doing his best, captain. Please, hold your horses. Siege: I got a better idea. Why won't we make dress coats out of his freshly peeled skin or maybe squeeze the jelly from his eyes only for bread spread? Chameleon (shape-shifting into a German accent psychiatrist): Such fatality. Piñatas? Tell me about your feelings, hmm? Paulie: The one thing we are feeling right now is to have freedom. Fergy: Yeah! And I don't want to be a slave rather than being blown out of a cannon and smashed into pieces. Lord Dragaunus: Chameleon, Siege, leave them alone! Siege and Chameleon, now back to his normal form, groans as they did what their master say. Lord Dragaunus: Have no more worries about your fate, Piñatas. As long as you all continue to do as Silver and I say until we find the treasure, we'll release you and the Digi-Squad from our service, and you'll have nothing to fear. Do you understand? Fergy and Paulie: Yes, your lordship. As Silver's pirates started shouting indistinctly, Jim then sees a hole which could fit the map and the treasure finding problems of them and the Saurians. After looking at the map and then the pirates, he puts it into the hall and the golden ball activates the ground. A green glowing orb appears and then suddenly, some lights came crawling only to make a door appear. But this is no ordinary door, for it leads to other different locations that are shown in the map. The pirates and the Saurians are amazed, so went the Digi-Squad. Agumon: What do you suppose that is? Yugi: I think it's a doorway to other worlds. Hudson: Like a vortex? Les speaking his gibberish language. Tentomon: He said "something like that, yes." Silver: Oh, mercy! Jim: The Lagoon Nebula? Silver: But that's half-way through the galaxy. Tea: And that's not all, captain, look! Do you both see what else we see? Jim (looking at another location and taps on it with his finger): A big door. Opening and closing. After tapping another location with a sandstorm in it, Jim starts searching for the planet he, the Digi-Squad, the pirates and the Saurians are looking for. Jim: Let's see. Ciabyss. (smiles) Montresser Space Port. The cabin boy taps on the Space Port where his and Delbert's home planet is at, and the door reveals it. Jim: So that's how Flint did it. Gabumon: What did he do, Jim? Jim (fiddling with the glowing orb): He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure. But where'd he stash it all? Chameleon: Beats me. Wraith: Well, it looks like you have really showed us the way with some help from your map, boy. We are very impressed. Lord Dragaunus: Enough of this talk, you bilge-rats! Technology brought us here to this spot with the map that we all have. And technology will help us find Flint's treasure, which like the seven Dragon Balls on Goku's Earth or the One Piece on Luffy's Earth, will grant not only ours, but everyone's WISHES! Agumon: We know that, Dragaunus. Come to think of it, you would wish to become a gentle supreme emperor of Earth with no harm on the Earthlings. Lord Dragaunus: Ahh, yes. Perhaps I should do it, Agumon. And you Digimon should wish for your Digital World to be restored back to its original presence. No, we'll use our technology and magic to do it for you. (thinking to himself sneakily and cruelly) Not really. Silver (pushing Jim aside): B.E.N.: Jim: Franklin: Do you really need to think about it right now, dude? Some of our lives are in stake here. Palmon: And if you don't think fast, what would we do now? Agumon: Guys, stay calm. He's doing his best. Jim: What if the whole planet is the mechanism and what of the whole treasure is buried beneath this planet? The pirates heard Jim and started digging but they realized that the ground is as hard as steel which it is. Gatomon: I think you spoke too soon, Jim. Silver: And how in blazes are we supposed to get there? Lord Dragaunus: I am running low on patience. We need to get to the treasure and we mean now! Agumon: We'll getting there. Just hold a little longer, please! Lord Dragaunus: Agumon: Listen, master. You want to rule the Earth, right? You and Silver will still get what you want. All you need to do is have a heart. Lord Dragaunus: Fine, it's done. But don't think we didn't warn you! Jim: Just open the right door. Finally, Jim then finds Treasure Planet, and taps on it and the door reveals the real thing. The Treasure/Dragaunus' Trickery and True Purpose Jim Hawkins, the three Digimon along with Long John Silver enter the planet. But little did they realized that Flint has set an alarm beam up to cause malfunction on the planet as Silver steps right through it and goes on. The other pirates, the Saurians, and the rest of the Digi-Squad also enter the planet. As they went in, they all become amazed of what they see and the pirates become excited and jumped into the land of treasure. Silver: The loot of a thousand worlds. The camera then zooms out pass the pirates throwing riches such as gold coins and jewels up in the air, and shows the planet's core covered entirely in treasure which is run by some flotation ray guns. Back to Silver, Jim, the Digi-Squad and the Saurians. Gomamon (opening his eyes wider): Unbelievable! Palmon: Look at all the gold! Agumon: It must the core of Treasure Planet. Patamon (smiling): And that's what Flint's trove looked like when he hid all the treasure. Agumon: Saurians, Digi-Squad, we've all strike it rich! The Digi-Squad and the Saurians all cheered except Dragaunus who is annoyed. Chameleon: Yes! We did it! We did it! Siege: Fortune is ours! Agumon: Now we can shall the money together. Biyomon: But, Agumon, I don't know if we need all of it. Do we? Agumon: Certainly. Lord Dragaunus: Certainly not. Digital Monsters: Huh? Lord Dragaunus: I mean not all of us, Digi-Squad. We're taking the treasure ourselves. Chameleon: Ourselves? Tea: What are you talking about? Gatomon: What about your promise to restore our Digital World back to its former self and all of its inhabitants? Wraith: This is a misunderstanding, Lord Dragaunus. If we don't bring back the Digital World, then the Digi-Squad will be very unhappy. Lord Dragaunus: Don't make me laugh with this remark, Wraith! Yugi: But he means it, Dragaunus. Why taking back your words? Agumon: We just helped you and Silver find the treasure core with Jim! You've reached your goal! The deal's a deal! Lord Dragaunus: Of course you did. You are right, but unfortunely... we are WRONG! Our promise to restore your Digital World is nothing but trickery! Digi-Squad and Piñatas (horrified): Trickery? Lord Dragaunus: Agumon: Then what is your true purpose? Lord Dragaunus: I'll tell you what our true purpose is! We shall energize the Raptor's crystals with that treasure, and unleash a mighty energy blast that will wipe out all the humans and animals off the face of the Earth. When it's done, my race will be reincarnated and we can change the name of that planet from old Earth...TO NEW SAURIA! Digi-Squad and Pinatas: New Sauria? Chameleon: Yes, that's a new name for Earth. Joey (now furious): So that's what your scheme is! Tristan: We've been cheated entirely by these alien con-men! Yugi: Digimon, do you know this all along? Tentomon: As a matter of fact, yes! Patamon: We knew there was something about that domination plan of his secretly. Lord Dragaunus: Precisely! And I would like to thank all of you for helping us finding it, thus completing your mission. But you know too much about our scheme of Earth-conquest, even by pretending that you don't realize what we're doing all along as I've suspected! And so, just to return the favor, we now have the chance to get rid of you once and for all, Digi-Squad! Perhaps, as soon as we, Jim, Silver and his pirates leave with the riches, we'll just abandon only you here on this planet with no way out of it, and you'll be stranded as space castaways forever! This will keep you from stopping us from taking over the Earth! You will never be heard or seen alive again by this entire universe! NEVER! (laughing wickedly) Agumon: But what you're underestimating is the great power of the Digiport. You can't get rid of us that easily. We'll get out of Treasure Planet, and catch up to you even if everything will take us more than just treasure to destroy your Raptor. Lord Dragaunus: You cannot be able to destroy my Raptor, Agumon. Your mission to protect the Earth will fail, and so will you puny Digimon. Agumon: It is you who fails time and time again! You will have no right to claim the Earth to be YOURS! Lord Dragaunus: Oh, yeah! We'll shall see! I guess I'll just have to do what I should have done in the very beginning when we demolished your Digital World, Digimon. We will kill you all, DIGI-SQUAD! Jim: No, Dragaunus, you can't. This is all wro... Lord Dragaunus: SILENCE! Jim gasps only to do what the evil Saurian Overlord ordered him to do. Lord Dragaunus: We're in the middle of looking for a better place to have a fight between us Saurians and Digi-Squad so that the treasure couldn't be ruined, and you must keep out of this, Hawkins. Get in the way of our battle, and you are as good as dead! My warriors, prepare for teleportation on us and the whole Digi-Squad. But leave Silver and Jim alone! Wraith: As you wished. Patamon, Biyomon and Tentomon, come with us. Biyomon: Sorry, Jim. But we must do as they say. Patamon: Don't worry, we'll win and come back alive! Tentomon: Have faith in us. Lord Dragaunus: We'll be back, Silver! Digi-Squad vs. Saurians and Hunter Drones/Maleficent and the Heartless Joins In The Escape/Defeat of the Disney Villains Now that they are left alone by the Saurians and the entire Digi-Squad who teleport out of their sight to a different place where they fight to decide the fate of the Earth and theirs, Silver, Jim and B.E.N. continue to observe all the beauty of the riches of Treasure Planet. Ivan Ooze Greets the Saurians/The Need of the Seven Beans of Power At the Saurians' Raptor in outer space... Lord Dragaunus (very enraged): NOOOO! THIS IS UNBEARABLE! BEATEN TIME AND TIME AGAIN BY THOSE CURSED DIGIMOOOOON! Silver and Jim Say Goodbye/Going Home (and back to Earth) End Credits Next Episode Preview - Space Chimps Category:Parodies